


Are You Sitting Comfortably?

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime in the Lester household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sitting Comfortably?

Sir James Lester quickly changed out of his sharp suit and into something more comfortable, before hurrying along to his children's room. He hated it when his work kept him out past their bedtime.

He was just in time today. Tucking them in, he kissed them both goodnight before settling into his favourite chair and opening his book. Smiling at the familiar words, he cleared his throat and began, his low voice weaving a spell in the darkness.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."


End file.
